While heavy duty bumper systems have been built which are capable of meeting the above-noted collision impact requirements, they have normally been of a relatively complicated design and, therefore, costly to manufacture as well as being heavier then is to be desired.
The present bumper system is a companion to the ones previously filed by the same assignee as in the subject applications and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,782; and in pending application Ser. No. 712,854 "Energy Absorbing Vehicle Bumper" filed Mar. 18, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,601 and Ser. No. 856,658 "Energy Absorbing Vehicle Bumper" filed Apr. 28, 1986.
One of the problems which arises with multi-component bumpers, and particularly those made of components comprised of different materials, is in securing the components together in such a way that they do not separate when subjected to impact-induced loads. In the present invention the transverse support beam and the deflectable energy absorbing member have been uniquely designed in such a way as to provide a mechanical interlocking relationship better able to resist separation when the bumper system is subjected to impact-induced loads. In addition, the following patents are illustrative of bumper systems which have been designed to perform in environments similar to that of the subject invention:
______________________________________ 3,897,095 "Resilient Bumper Assembly" Glance et al 3,902,748 "Pneumatic Energy Absorbing Bumper System For Motor Bank et al Vechicles" 3,989,292 "Semi-Pneumatic Energy Absorbing Bumper System For Bank et al Motor Vehicles" 3,989,292 "Semi-Pneumatic Energy Abosrbing Bumper System For Bank et al Motor Vehicles" 4,103,951 "Semi-Pneumatic Energy Absorbing Bumper System For Bank et al Motor Vehicles" ______________________________________
None of the foregoing structures discloses or suggests applicant's unique bumper system.